The 2010 Channys
by AriSkyWriter
Summary: Vote for your favorite Channy stories for the most prestigious award in SWAC fanfiction: The Channy.  THE RESULTS ARE IN!  Hosted by Adoxagraphy Angelus and AriSkyWriter.
1. Nominations Now Open

**Introducing the Channys!**

**Hey, so Adoxagraphy Angelus and I have decided to host awards for the best stories of 2010. Please send either us a message with your votes for each category. If you have another category that you would like us to add, please review or message us with your idea. Happy voting!**

Best Channy Break-Up

Best Fluffy Channy Story

Best Sad Channy

Best Multi-chapter Channy

Best One-Shot Channy

Best OOC Channy

Best Tawnico story

Best Tawni-centric story

Best Zora-Centric story

Best friendship story (can have any of the characters)

Best Sonny-centric story

Best Chad-centric story

Best angst-Channy

Best get-together-Channy

Best AU-Channy

Best Song-fic Channy

Best fic based on quotes-Channy

Best kid-Channy

**Nominating is open until January 31st. We will inform you of any new categories. Please do not nominate any slash or M-rated stories. Thank you and best of luck!**

**Kinz and Bekah :)**


	2. Update

**Thank you for all of the nominations that we have gotten so far! We are both very excited to see which stories win each category.**

**There is a new category now open for nominations. We hope that you will continue to nominate your favorite stories and help us decide who is the best of the best on SWAC FanFiction!**

**New category:**

Best SWAC author

**Also, anyone is welcome to nominate any story. Preferably not your own story, but feel free to nominate more than one story in each category. Right now, we are just taking nominations. In February, we will post the top five nominations in each category and allow you to vote on them. Have a lovely weekend!**

**Bekah and Kinz :)**


	3. More Categories

**Thank you so much for all the nominations! We are so excited about how many people have nominated stories and authors.**

**I thought that I would give you some incentive for nominating and let you know the award for winning a Channy. Each winner will have their story added to a Community for the Channys. They will also each have a banner personally made with their name, the name of their story, and which category they won in.**

**Also, I have now enabled anonymous reviews. Sorry about not having that available sooner :P**

**And, we have had two more categories suggested:**

Best SWAC crossover

Best Future Channy

**Remember, you can nominate more than one story or author per category :)**

**Happy nominating!**

**Bekah and Kinz**


	4. Still More Categories

**Introducing 2 new categories!  
**

Funniest Channy Story

Best Holiday Story (any holiday)

**Thanks for all of the nominations! Remember, you have until the 31st to get your nominations in. Then, we will probably have some preliminary voting to narrow down some of the categories. Final voting will be sometime in February :)  
**


	5. Preliminary Voting

**Hello fellow SWAC fanfictioners :D **

**The nominations are in, and it's time to start voting :) Due to the overwhelming amount of nominations that we received, some categories are having a preliminary round of voting. They are below.**

**You may only vote for one story in each category. If you vote for more than one, then we will just count the first story you have listed. Some of the categories already have their final five, and some needed only to have a tie-breaker. If you don't see a story on here, that means that it has made the final cut or it is not in the final runnings. Some of the categories already have their final five stories, so they are not listed on here.**

**I have disabled anonymous reviews, so that no one can stack the results. Happy voting! The final list will be out in the next couple of weeks :D**

**Kinz and Bekah :D :D**

**Best Channy Break-Up**

Regrets by LilRocerStar

Goodbye by DancingRaindrops

It's Our Time Now by zannessarobsten4

The Award by carebearfrost

Run Away by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe

**Best Fluffy Channy Story**

Iambic Pentameter by TeddyLuver

Sonny on a New Show by man-suz-she

Girl Dozed by TeddyLuver

The Fifth Week Anniversary by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe

Definitely Breathtaking by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe

The Channy ways of life by SonnyChadFan

What Have I Done by PicturePerfectLove

Five Million Butterflies by Everafterjunkie

Free Hugs by LadyWeird

How Not to Propose by DancingRaindrops

Pet Names by DancingRaindrops

Mind Games by Dancing Raindrops

Sonny With a Chance of Hanging Out by TrinityFlowers of Memories

Broken Promises by Arie Jay

Brown Eyed girl by XxHeadintheStarsxX

Pauly Problems by TeddyLuver

Candy Canes by Everafterjunkie

Valentine's Day Electricity by HorriblyAddicted

Sonny's New Phone by TeddyLuver

Better Late than Never by Everafterjunkie

Carnivals by FearlesslyDancing

Practice Makes Perfect by Everafterjunkie

Dance with Me by FearlesslyDancing

Just Playmates by xxHeadInTheStarsxx

What Happens Behind the Set of 'Hottie MT' by SwacAddict

Tasty by DancingRaindrops

So Many Syndromes by Everafterjunkie

Letters by FearlesslyDancing

Vocabulary Lessons by DancingRaindrops

Bridging the Gap by DancingRaindrops

Hit Me Harder Cupid by Everafterjunkie

Hello Munroe by princesscolourful

Love, TV's CDC by xxHeadInTheStars.

**Best Multi-Chapter Channy**

Slap on that Converse by timbermoonkiss

Sonny, Chad, and Their Dating Parents by XxKayla96xX

One Step Behind by Everafterjunkie

Who Knew You Were Right Next Door to My Heart? by xXobsessiveKvoxX

Leaving it All Behind by HeyIt'sME26

**Best One Shot**

Dear Chad by DancingRaindrops

Sonny's New Phone by TeddyLuver

Learning Your ABCDC's by Arie Jay

**Best OOC Channy**

An Unlikely Pair by ChAnNyObSeSsEd

Whisk Me Away by abbieloveschanny

Someday by DancingRaindrops

Summer by DancingRaindrops

I Know You Won't by AnalystProductions

**Best Zora-Centric Story**

Freak by BlackRose78

Every Other Weekend by T-Kiwi02

Forevermore by Audreacity

Little Sis by kazumiXheartless

**Best Friendship Story**

Dairy Queen by Geekquality

The Channy Ways of Life by SonnyChadFain

Nico and Grady: Masterminds of Matchmaking by Heidi Erickson

Out of This World by Channy4ever343

Firework by PointedToes

Remember Me? by xXGoldie12Xx

Hanging by a Moment by DancingRaindrops

**Best Sonny-centric Story**

Hate by Channy4ever343

My Last Goodbye by SierraMist99

Exceptions by WorldofIllumination

Pictures of You by TeddyLuver

Mrs. Perfect by DancingRaindrops

**Best Chad-centric Story**

Dreams by DancingRaindrops

Chad So Far by DancingRaindrops

Why I Ran 26 Stoplights by Always Juliet

Girl Dozed by TeddyLuver

Checklist by DaningRaindrops

**Best Angst **

One Step Behind by Everafterjunkie

Broken by DancingRaindrops

Midnight by DancingRaindrops

**Best Get-Together Channy**

Chad with a Sister by AbbieLovesChanny

10 Foolproof Ways to Get the Girl of Your Dreams by TeddyLuver

Maybe Even More by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe

About Her Redemption by HeyJewel

A Long Way From Here by Chaos Dragon

Kiss Cam Canoodler by Mia M. Turner

To Love and to Loathe by Dancing Raindrops

Spouses, Kids, and Boxes on Wheels by DancingRaindrops

The Rules of April Fools by Everafterjunkie

Enchanted by DancingRaindrops

I Won't Apologize by Heidi Erickson

The Way I Loved You by DancingRaindrops

Five Weddings and a Wedding by DancingRaindrops

Glistening Teardrops by LOLChanny819

**Best AU Channy**

The Voice Inside by Everafterjunkie

Forbidden Christmas by alexatheknight

Cure for the Common Man by Loved-Invention

That Summer by xxHeadInTheStarsxx

Hanging by a Moment by DancingRaindrops

Summer by DancingRaindrops

Fairytale by DancingRaindrops

Summer Fades to Fall by deadheart115

Risky Business by Loved-Invention

Put Away the Harley, Your Tutor's Here by ChAnNyObSeSsEd and alexatheknight

Someday by Adoxagraphy Angelus

**Best Song-Fic Channy**

7 Things by camera enthusiast

Not Meant to Be by TeddyLuver

Last Kiss by Everafterjunkie

She's Killing Me by Everafterjunkie

Rain by DancingRaindrops

Me With You by Adoxagraphy Angelus

**Funniest Channy**

Of Cream Puffs and Jerkferrets by TeddyLuver

10 Foolproof Ways to Get the Girl of Your Dreams by TeddyLuver

Path to Enlightenment by Everafterjunkie

The Tale of Sonny's Panties by Zillionz

iGot a Chance of Siblings by Geekquality

Helterskelter by skwirelygurli

Of Poppycock and Microwave Oatmeal by skwirelygurli

Sonny in a Fanfiction! by Kaliet

Chad Dylan Cooper Question and Answer Session by carebearfrost

Sonny VS Smallville by Heidi Erickson

Mind Games by DancingRaindrops

The Baby Maker by xxHeadInTheStarsxx

Spouses, Kids, and Boxes on Wheels by DancingRaindrops

Selling Pumpkins is Not Like Selling Cars by Heidi Erickson

Cookie Monsters by DancingRaindrops

Chad and Sonny's Wild Night by alexatheknight

I Hate You More by DancingRaindrops

Checklist by DanicngRaindrops

Of Hickeys and Discoveries by DancingRaindrops

**Best Holiday Story**

Forbidden Christmas by alexatheknight

Firework by PointedToes

Sonny with a Chance of Snow and Mistletoe

Christmas at Starbucks by Heidi Erickson


	6. Secondary Voting

**Thanks for voting! We now have a secondary round of voting because not all of the categories were able to be narrowed down.**

**This round will only be open for a few days, so be sure to get your vote in ASAP.**

**Again, only vote for one story per category. **

**Happy voting!**

**Kinz and Bekah :D :D**

**Best Fluffy Channy Story**

Sonny on a New Show by man-suz-she

The Channy ways of life by SonnyChadFan

Five Million Butterflies by Everafterjunkie

How Not to Propose by DancingRaindrops

Vocabulary Lessons by DancingRaindrops

Best Angst

One Step Behind by Everafterjunkie

Midnight by DancingRaindrops

**Best Song-Fic Channy**

7 Things by camera enthusiast

She's Killing Me by Everafterjunkie

Rain by DancingRaindrops

**Funniest Channy**

Path to Enlightenment by Everafterjunkie

Sonny in a Fanfiction! by Kaliet

Of Hickeys and Discoveries by DancingRaindrops


	7. Final Voting

**Hello! Hello!**

**It is now that time :) Time to start on the final round of voting! I am so excited about seeing who wins in each category. **

**To make things simpler, Kinz and I have created a poll for each category and put all of them onto a blog page. This way, the votes remain a secret until the big reveal of the winners.**

**In order to put the link in this chapter, I couldn't include a hyperlink, so you'll have to copy and paste it into your address bar. Just take out the spaces.  
**

**Happy voting!**

2010 channys. blogspot .com/

**Bekah and Kinz :D**


	8. Last Call for Voting

**Hey everyone! We just wanted to remind you that you only have until February 28 to vote for your favorite story. Some of the categories are still really close. You could be the deciding vote for your favorite story! You do not have to vote in every category if you don't want to or if you are not familiar with all of the stories. Remember that the winners will receive either a banner or a new photo icon stating that they are the winner. We will also make a SWAC community with all of the winning stories.**

www . 2010channys . blogspot . com (make sure you take out the spaces)

**Happy voting! Make sure you tell your friends on SWAC. We can't wait to announce the winners :D**

**Bekah and Kinz**


	9. Absolutely Last Call for Voting

**Well, it seems that that are just too many excellent authors in the SWAC world of FanFiction. We had planned to announce the winners today, but there are still three categories that have ties. If you have not voted, then please do so now.**

**Voting is only allowed in the following three categories. The polls for the other stories have been disabled. Hopefully, we will have the ties unbroken in a couple of days. We would very much like to announce the winners by March 3rd. **

Best Tawni-Centric

Best Song-Fic Channy

Best AU Story Channy

**Vote here:** www . 2010channys . blogspot . com **(take out the spaces)**

**Please get your votes in ASAP! We cannot wait to announce the winners :)**

**Bekah and Kinz :D**


	10. And the Winners Are

**It is with great pleasure that we now present you with the winners of the 2010 Channy Awards. Each winner will have their story listed in a SWAC community and will also receive a banner or a new icon for their profile. Congratulations to all of the nominees and a special congratulations to the winners!**

**Bekah and Kinz :D

* * *

**

Best Holiday Story

_** Candy Canes by Everafterjunkie**_

Funniest Channy Story

_** What are the Chances? by McLovingIt**_

Best Fic Based on Quotes

_** Story by DancingRaindrops**_

Best Song-Fic Channy

_**7 Things by camera enthusiast**_

Best AU Channy

_**Whisk Me Away by AbbielovesChanny**_

Best Get-Together Channy

_**10 Foolproof Ways to Get the Girl of Your Dreams by TeddyLuver**_

Best Angst Channy

_**Ripping Wings off of Butterflies by klcchavez**_

Best Friendship Story

_**Firework by PointedToes**_

Best Chad-Centric Story

_**Five Million Butterflies by Everafterjunkie**_

Best Sonny-Centric Story

_**Pictures of You by TeddyLuver**_

Best Zora-Centric

_**Make It Shine by PointedToes**_

Best Tawni-Centric

_**Nico VS Muffin by AbbielovesChanny**_

Best Tawnico

_**Stand Up for Me by AbbielovesChanny**_

Best OOC Channy

_** Whisk Me Away by AbbielovesChanny **_

Best One-Shot

_**Learning Your ABCDC's by Arie Jay**_

Best Multi-Chapter

_**Vocabulary Lessons by DancingRaindrops**_

Best Channy Break-Up

_**Last Kiss by Everafterjunkie**_

Best Future Channy

_**Entwined & Laced by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe**_

Best SWAC Crossover

_**Subject to Change by perfectpro**_

Best Kid Channy

_**Learning Your ABCDC's by Arie Jay**_

Best Sad Channy

_**Broken by DancingRaindrops**_

Best Fluffy Channy

_**Vocabulary Lessons by DancingRaindrops**_

Best SWAC Author

_** DancingRaindrops**_


End file.
